the light of fate
by Alicia-Adriana14
Summary: Fate makes and breaks, we all have a destiny ... there are always obstacles, but with the right people can always overcome them, ...I am Artemis Crock and I will tell my story. "true friends never leave you" "the felicity not in the material but what you give to your will and affection."
1. Chapter 1

_**Epilogue**_

The destination does and undoes, we all have a destiny, can lead to a place or a person, in my case a person, I always thought the fate I hated for everything that happened in my life, until in a moment all those thoughts vanished, it happened one autumn morning many years ago, when she was a 15-year,where I met people that eventually my family would become, , and a special person that turned my life that was full of insecurity, sadness and mistrust in a life full of love, friendship and happiness, but not everything can always be so is not it, there are always obstacles, but with the right people can always overcome them, but we must not get ahead, my name is Artemis Crock and I will tell a story of how fate guided me with his light at end of tunnel full of darkness, an autumn morning ...

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

On the streets of Port happy in a cozy house a voice says " I'll be late" and the door of the house opens out showing a 15 year old girl, she closes the door, then a red-haired boy riding his bicycle, the eyes of the two teenagers were found for a second, until the boy crashed into a trash

"I'm fine" says the boy, then rose as quickly as possible, and kept driving to your destination

"That was strange," thought the girl and started to walk towards her school

"I am a complete idiot" thinks that guy who crashed a few minutes ago with trash cans, realizing that he had reached the front of the school, with a sigh he got off his bike and parked, and started walking his locker

"Hey, Wally" a male voice is heard, the turned to see where the voice came from, to see a guy a little lower than the, dark-haired and blue-eyed " you have a banana peel on his head" he said, pointing to his head, when Wally moved his hand to his head felt banana peel

"I hit a trash" Wally said, and the boy started laughing "not funny, Dick"

"My question is why" Dick said, that's when Wally would respond

"Hello, know where the science room" says a female voice

"If are in the second" Wally began to respond until turning only to see that girl that had distracted him, if that's the right word, to collide with trash cans

"You're not the guy that crashed with trash cans" says the girl, making Wally blush, while Dick started laughing louder than before

"So that's why" Dick said, then reached out to the girl who already was facing him, "Hello, am Richard Greyson but most people call me Dick, he is Wally West" Wally said, indicating that he was standing red-faced

"Artemis Crock" Artemis said grabbing his hand

"If the room is on the second floor to the right room 6" Dick said

"Thanks" Artemis said, filled at the address indicated

"Friend, I made a fool of myself in front of that girl" says Wally with a groan of frustration, poking his head in the locker

"Not so bad not know you say you might have a chance," said Dick, at the time the bell rings and when Wally sticks his head only to see that Dick disappeared

"I hate it when you do the ninja thing" Wally mutters walking to class "without a doubt this will be an interesting day" he thinks

* * *

**Should continue with the story, is that this idea has been in my head for a long time, and could not get her out of my head**

**Please give your opinions or ideas**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, I'm back, I apologize to all my readers for not writing in almost all month .I returned to the United States, and well adapt is very difficult because the forms of teaching and degrees are different from Peru and as I had become accustomed over the last three years is beyond me Spanish when I talk to my teachers or classmates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (not yet)**

**Please comment. Enjoy¡**

* * *

**Chapter 1: first day**

"Good morning, class," the teacher says entering the room "today we will have a new student, Artemis Crock"

"Rightly what it was necessary that this in the same class" thinks Wally

"Sit beside Miss Morse" the professor said, pointing to a red-haired girl and Artemis approached the redhead

"Welcome to school, I'm Megan" Megan said with a friendly smile

"I am Artemis but you already knew that," says Artemis

"If you want I can show school" Megan said

"huh ... sure why not "says Artemis, after school Megan showed her entire Artemis school down to the cafeteria

"And this is the coffee shop I always feel there," Megan said, pointing to a table "still not reaching anyone," mutters

"I have to deliver some papers to the director, see you then, and thank you for showing school" Artemis excuse to leave the cafeteria, while two girls approached the table where Megan was

"Hello Megan" say a girl

"Hi Rachel, hello Zatanna" says Megan, and the two girls sit on their seating

"I have heard there is a new girl" says Zatanna

"You're right" says Dick appeared out of nowhere, scaring the three girls were already seated

"Dick, I swear one of these days I'll take a heart attack, if you keep popping out of nowhere," says Raquel

"I doubt it" Dick says with a mischievous smile on his face

"Zatanna give me permission to hurt your boyfriend" Rachel said, causing a blush appear on the faces of Zatanna and Dick

"We are not boyfriends" shouted in unison, while the pool of school, a young man was swimming in the pool

"And we're missing some" one man says with a stopwatch in hand, while the young man reached the end of the pool "very well Kaldur" congratulates the young man

"Thank you very much coach" Kaldur answered politely and out of the pool to go to the locker room to change his clothes usually always use when out aisles is a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes I was looking for something in their locker and backpack

"Conner you seek" Kaldur question

"My history report" Conner replies

"I left it on the bus takes" Kaldur says handing some papers

"Thanks, going to the cafeteria" Conner question

"Yes" answers Kaldur, the two walked to the cafeteria

"Permission, I have haste, my life is in danger," a voice is heard both knew Kaldur and Conner

"What Wally" Kaldur question of trying to understand because his friend redhead was running for his life just prayed to God that I had not done something stupid

"For you see" Wally starts until a scream interrupts

"West back here" a female voice shouts

"Please hide me" Wally begs

"Is your problem, I will go to the cafeteria" Conner said with a shrug "well you're a runner is not it, the number one school right?, Will serve as practice" added

"West're dead," said the voice again and Wally groans in frustration

"Kal Thou shalt hide my friend really" Wally says hopefully, with that Kaldur sighs

"Okay hide behind bushes" says Kaldur, Wally did not have to tell him twice, as fast as he could put behind bushes, after a few seconds Artemis came looking for something or someone not finding it was the other way

"I am afraid of asking but that you did" Kaldur says

"Well I was walking happily down the aisle ...

_*Flashback*_

_P.V.O. Wally_

_I was walking through the halls happily when suddenly she approached me"Hi Wally? Truth is right girls are one of the most attractive guys in this school "Artemis said with a sigh_

_"Thank you all says the same thing"_

_**"Wally tell me what really happened" Kaldur says, folding his arms, when Wally's mouth opens and closes**_

_**"Okay," says Wally**_

_When I was walking down the hallway I saw her the girl I saw in the morning when he came to school, so I thought as I decided to approach her cute_

_"Hello beautiful," I said with my best smile_

_"Are you ... huh haa as you said your name was" she asked_

_"Wally West beautiful" I said "do not want a drink after school"_

_"No thanks" she replied_

_"Come on baby you know that you just want to go do the difficult" I say_

_"First Do not tell me baby second no, thank you" she replies, when some boys came saying that today was pizza day and was hungry so I decided to run to the cafeteria before __end__When I tripped and fell when she felt Holm something soft in my left hand, squeezed it a bit, then turned my gaze to my hand and she did the same, my hand was on his chest_

_"you get your hand there" she shouts, his face was red not know if it's anger or embarrassment perhaps the two, but the point is that she pushed me as far as he could, "I'll kill kid pervert" swear have seen a black aura around her_

_End P.V.O._

_*End of Flashback*_

"... And that's what happened," said Wally

"Wally do not know you say you're a pervert" Kaldur says

"Of course not, it was just an accident, but really it is the devil himself" says Wally

"I found you" says a female voice that shook both Wally and Kaldur, the two boys turned to see Artemis radiating anger of his being

"Expect violence will not solve anything" says Kaldur

"And you are" says Artemis

"Kaldur'hamn" Kaldur says extending his hand

"Artemis Crock" Artemis said grabbing his hand in greeting, while Wally was trying to escape a painful beating very possible, but for bad luck Artemis the collar of his shirt, and Wally could not escape his grip

"What the hell eats this girl" thinks Wally

"It forgive this time he is good always it does stupidities but what Wally you did was not intentionally" Kaldur said trying to calm Artemis

"Okay," says Artemis releasing the collar of Wally making them hit the wall

"Did purposely" says Wally, but I ignore Artemis total mind, going to the cafeteria, with the two guys that also followed when Artemis came to seek treatment table to sit until it was pulled by Megan who headed the table that she and her friends shared

"Guys this is Artemis, Artemis these are Raquel, Zatanna, Conner and Dick" Megan says so excited

"Hi" says Zatanna

"Hello" says Conner

"What's up" says Dick

"Welcome" says Raquel

"Nice to meet you" says Artemis

"Please sit with us" says Megan with hopeful eyes

"Thank you" says Artemis sitting, then Wally and Kaldur approached the table where he sat peculiar group

"I tell you she is a demon because" he was talking about when he saw Artemis Wally sat talking with his friends, until he saw Megan

"Artemis these are" Megan begins but is interrupted by Wally

"You must be here please joking" says Wally

"Wally is friendly ...waiting you are known" says Megan

"If we already know is not true kid pervert" says Artemis

"Hey that was an accident," says Wally

"Please this topic is solved" Kaldur says, in that some football players pass push Wally and making the tray falls, while the pizza falls on the bodice of Artmis

"Please, not again" Wally says in frustration, and began to run while Artemis walked towards the direction of Wally

"Well this is getting interesting," said Dick with a smile

"Seem to find someone to put in place to Wally" says Zatanna, after school at the home of the West

"I'm home" says Wally closing the door

"Hi honey ... Wally as you did that bruise on the eye," says his mother

"Long story," says Wally with a sigh

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please comment**


End file.
